


computer

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, shitty computer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat a vraiment un ordinateur pourri et demande l'aide de Sollux pour le réparer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	computer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humanstuck headcanon in there, sorry if it's not yours.

Karkat tapait une réponse à John quand soudainement l’écran de son ordinateur devint complètement noir.

« Putain ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ! s’énerva-t-il en cliquant furieusement sur sa souris. » 

L’écran resta définitivement inactif. Il essaya de rallumer l’ordinateur, mais rien ne se passa. Karkat jura sans discontinuer pendant cinq minutes avant d’enfin se décider à demander de l’aide à son colloc’ informaticien.

« Sollux ! Mon ordi a encore planté, se plaignit-il au jeune homme aux yeux en amandes, allongé sur le canapé.  
\- Oh, mon dieu Karkat. Encore ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais à ce pauvre ordinateur pour qu’il parte en vrille comme ça ?  
\- Je ne fais absolument rien, idiot. C’est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre, puisqu’apparemment t’es incapable de le réparer correctement.  
\- La ferme Karkat, je fais très bien mon boulot. C’est ton ordinateur qui est pourri. Faudrait envisager de le changer un jour, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami. »

Sollux se pencha sur la machine infernale et vérifia d’abord que l’alimentation était bien branchée, avant d’essayer de l’allumer. Ne parvenant pas à obtenir de résultat probant, il s’empara de l’unité centrale et la démonta pour vérifier les composants intérieurs.

Karkat observait ses gestes par dessus son épaule. Sa respiration chatouillant le cou de Sollux, ce qui énervait passablement ce dernier.

« Karkat, arrête de me souffler dans le cou si tu veux retrouver ta connexion internet.  
\- Aucune chance que je te laisse seul avec mon ordinateur, dit-il en croisant les bras.  
\- Urgh ! répliqua Sollux excédé. »

Le jeune homme asiatique referma l’unité centrale, n’ayant rien trouvé d’anormal. Il se mis à vérifier les câbles, puis ralluma l’unité centrale. Qui se mit en route à la plus grande surprise de Karkat.

« Ok, pourquoi avec moi ça n’a pas marché, se lamenta-t-il.  
\- Mauvais karma ? proposa son collocataire. »

Mais au bout de deux minutes, l’écran du vieux pc était toujours noir.

« Bon, je crois qu’on peut annoncer le décès de ton écran Karkat, annonça Sollux avant de chantonner la marche funèbre.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? se plaignit le petit brun en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel.  
\- T’es obligé de changer ton ordinateur maintenant.  
\- Oh non, je vais juste racheter un écran.  
\- Tu devrais investir dans un ordinateur portable Karkat. Je peux très bien t’en trouver un bon à pas cher.  
\- « Pas cher » ? J’attend de voir ça, dit-il sarcastique.  
\- Et bien, si tu me convaincs de le faire, je suis sûr de te trouver une bonne affaire, sourit sollux l’air malicieux.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Karkat en haussant un sourcil. »

Sollux acquiesça. Il avait l’air sûr de lui, mais Karkat se méfiait. Et puis après tout qu’est-ce qu’il avait à y perdre, ce n’est pas comme s’il allait dire non. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Sollux et le poussa dans le fauteuil attenant au bureau. Celui-ci avait toujours sont sourire suffisant sur le visage, ce qui l’énervait passablement. Karkat s’installa sur ses genoux, le siège grinça.

« T’as vraiment la cervelle pourrie Sollux. Comme si tu avais besoin d’un tel chantage pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Stupide informaticien, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le jeune homme à la peau mate l’embrassa passionnément. Ses mains s’accrochant au t-shirt moutarde de Sollux. Ce dernier laissait ses doigts aller et venir dans le dos du petit brun. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Où serait le fun sinon ? murmura Sollux dans l’oreille de Karkat, son souffle chatouillant son cou. »

Karkat frissonna et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Humph, moi aussi je t’aime, grommela-t-il. »


End file.
